poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Through the Power of Zeo (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Through the Power of Zeo. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Pacifica Northwest: (voice over) Through the Power of Zeo! The episode begins at Angel Grove, Tommy Oliver and his friends were enjoying their lives. Tommy Oliver: Just like old times, Adam. Adam Park: You said it, Tommy. Rocky DeSantos: No doubt about it. Katherine Hillard: Isn't this great, Tanya? Tanya Sloan: I know, Kat, it's been a while. However, Captain Whisker came up with a plan to take over Angel Grove. Captain Whisker: Arr... there she be, Angel Grove. Now for my next plan, Pirate Bots! At last, the Pirate Bots make ready for the invasion. Just then, Captain Emmett and his crew teleported from the portal. Captain Emmett: We gotcha now, Whisker! Captain Whisker: Back for more are we, Rangers!? Nina Vincent: That's right, Whisker, this is far as you'll go! Bendy Jackson: Yeah, so I suggest that you should probably head back while you still have a choice. Captain Whisker: Nay, This is where I'd be staying to conquer this dimension. Just then, Tommy and his friends came to lend a hand. Tommy Oliver: Don't even try it, Whisker! Kiana Jones: It's Tommy Oliver! Ryo Vinsmoke: Excellent timing. Tommy Oliver: Bet you thought we'd miss it! Just as they fought off a lot more Pirate Bots, Whisker was dauling with Emmett. Captain Whisker: You haven't seen the last of me, Emmett! Then, Whisker retreated for the time being. Bendy Jackson: Dang, they got away! Adam Park: Hey, Tommy, we should let Zordon and Alpha know about this. Tommy Oliver: Good idea, Adam. (to Emmett) Emmett, you and your crew should come with us. Captain Emmett: Alrighty, lead the way. So, Tommy and his friends led Emmett and his crew. Inside the Command Center, Tommy showed the Pirate Force Rangers around it. Tommy Oliver: This is it, the very command center where Zordon started the Zeo Rangers legacy. Captain Emmett: Shivering shipwrecks. Marine the Raccoon: (notice the buckle morphers) These look like the Mighty Morphin Buckle Morphers. Adam Park: That's right, Marine, we used to be the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers back then. That was before we came from Squadron, to Ninjetti, to Zeo after our help from the Aquitar Rangers. Ryo Vinsmoke: Hmmm, that's very interesting. Captain Emmett: Aye, it is, Ryo. Nina Vincent: So, how long has it been since you and your friends reunite in Angel Grove? Tommy Oliver: Quite sometime actually, we've also got important matters to attend to. Alpha 5: Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! It's the Pirate Force Rangers, thank goodness you and the others found them, Tommy. Bendy Jackson: Whoa! Nina Vincent: Amazing, it's a robot! Tommy Oliver: Guys, this is Alpha 5. Captain Emmett: Captain Emmett R. The Robot the Second, pleasure to meet you, Alpha. Alpha 5: A pleasure to meet you and your crew as well, Captain Emmett. Zordon: Greetings, Pirate Force Rangers, I have been foretold of your presence. Kiana Jones: Guys, it's Zordon. Ford Pines: Zordon, Stanley and I were honored to finally meet you. Zordon: The pleasure is mine, Ford. My apprentice, Gosei foretold of how you and Stanley started the Pirate Force Rangers. Stanley Pines: Yeah, we had quite a journey for quite sometime. Bendy Jackson: Yep, it's been a great adventure for us so far. Zordon: Indeed, you have been, but we have a dangerous matter at hand, we need you and your crew in our time of need, Captain Emmett. Captain Emmett: Say no more, Zordon, my crew and I will be happy to help you out. Tommy Oliver: Good to hear it, Emmett. Sure enough, they were getting started with their training in order to stop Whisker and his robot. Tommy Oliver: Think fast, Emmett! Then, he looks behind and blocked his attacks with his cutlasses. Captain Emmett: Gotcha. Tommy Oliver: Excellent guard there. John Silver: Keep it up, Lads and Lasses, we still got a long way to go! With their training done, they make ready for Whisker's outcome. Then, Captain Whisker got a new robot called Gigantech to fight the rangers. Captain Whisker: The time has come, Gigantech. We must destroy the rangers and rule the universe! Gigantech: Aye Aye, Captain! With the Piarte Bots attacking, Emmett, Tommy, and their friends begin to fight back without any hesitations. Captain Emmett: Looks like our uninvited guests are here. Tommy Oliver: Time to take it up a notch. Just the rangers fought off the Pirate Bots, Gigantech was ready to make his move. Gigantech: Tech Quick Fist! With one slam on the ground, the earth started to shake which made the rangers tremble. Tommy Oliver: Woah! He's too strong! Captain Emmett: It is, but we're a lot stronger than this pile of bolts. They tried to fight back, but he was still too strong. Gigantech: Say goodbye, Rangers! Just then, Trey of Triforia, the Gold Ranger came to the rescue. Trey of Triforia: Back off! Tommy Oliver: It's Trey! Captain Emmett: Huh? Mira Ramon: Trey of Triforia, the Gold Ranger of Zeo. Nina Vincent: That's him!? Trey of Triforia: In the flesh. Just as the fight goes one a while, Emmett, Tommy, and Trey brought their friends to safety. Soon enough, Auric the Conqueror came to see them. Auric the Conqueror: Hello, My friends. Kiana Jones: Is that Auric the Conqueror? Tommy Oliver: The one and only. Trey of Triforia: Long time no see, Auric. Auric the Conqueror: And those must be the Pirate Force Rangers, I am honored to meet you all. Captain Emmett: Aye, it's our pleasure to meet you too. Auric the Conqueror: I have come to help you all in your time of need. Tommy Oliver: Excellent, we're gonna need all the help we can get. Just as they regrouped at the command center, Emmett and Tommy had to plan a new strategy. Bendy Jackson: Phew, that was really close. Captain Emmett: Aye, Bendy, it was. Tommy Oliver: But we've got a tough robot to beat, we're gonna need a new strategy. Ryo Vinsmoke: I agree with Tommy, we have to work our way by finding a weakpoint. Auric the Conqueror: Exactly, even other evil has a weakness when it comes to find one. Marine the Raccoon: I see your point, Auric. Captain Emmett: Aye, we'll just have to invent some Pirate Scouters, that would sent that robot packing. Dipper Pines: That's a good idea, Emmett, but it's gonna take some time for then to be finished in time. Mabel Pines: Not if we have Alpha and our Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford to help out. Suddenly, the alarm was heard. Nina Vincent: Whoa! What's going on? Alpha 5: Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! It's Captain Whisker again! Zordon: You must hurry, Rangers, Whiskers must no prevail. Soon, they lefted in a hurry. Then, there was trouble going on at Angel Grove as Captain Emmett rescued a family with two children. Captain Emmett: Don't worry, I'm here to help. Adam Park: That's it, Emmett, make sure they make it home safely. Captain Emmett: Alrighty. (To his first mate) Marine, I want you to take them to safety. Marine the Raccoon: Aye Aye, Captain! And as quick as a flash, Marine led them away from danger. Tommy Oliver: Ready, Emmett? Captain Emmett: Ready, Tommy. Trey of Triforia: Lead the way, Pirate Force Rangers. Ryo Vinsmoke: It'll be our pleasure, Trey. Captain Emmett: It's Morphin Time! Pirate Morphers! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! The Pirate Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Tommy Oliver: It's Morphin' Time! And finally, The Zeo Rangers morphing sequence. Captain Emmett: Captain of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Red! Ryo Vinsmoke: Stealthiest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Blue! Nina Vincent: Bravest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Green! Bendy Jackson: Sharpest Shooter of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Yellow! Kiana Jones: Fastest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Pink! Jay Dunn: Strongest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Black! Maria Swanson: Loyalist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force White! Tiffany Lopez: Swiftest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Violet! Donna O'Neil: Spirit Hearted of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Aqua! Marine the Raccoon: First Mate of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Orange! Mira Ramon: Fiercest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Gold! Crystal Garcia: Wisest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Silver! Altogether: Pirates that sail, And always prevail! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. Tommy Oliver: Red Zeo Ranger! Adam Park: Green Zeo Ranger! Rocky DeSantos: Blue Zeo Ranger! Tanya Sloan: Yellow Zeo Ranger! Katherine Hillard: Pink Zeo Ranger! Trey of Triforia: Gold Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Zeo! The Zeo symbol appears. Emmett and Tommy: Power Rangers Unite! With one pose, colors of smoke and explosions appeared behind them. Gigantech: Pirate Bots! Attack! At last, the team up begins as Emmett and Tommy lead the fight. Tommy Oliver: That's your cue, Emmett! Captain Emmett: Aye Aye, Tommy. Red Pirate Sword! Tommy Oliver: Zeo Power Sword! Both: Double Sword Slash! (taking out a lot of Pirate Bots) Adam Park: Go, Nina! Nina Vincent: Right, Adam. Green Pirate Daggers! Adam Park: Zeo Power Hatchets! Both: Double Green Strike! (wiping out a lot more Pirate Bots) Rocky DeSantos: Over here, Ryo! Ryo Vinsmoke: Right. Blue Pirate Kitana! Rocky DeSantos: Zeo Power Axes! Both: Double Blue Attack! (striking at a lot more Pirate Bots) Tanya Sloan: Go for it, Bendy! Bendy Jackson: Back at ya, Tanya. Yellow Pirate Slingshot! Tanya Sloan: Zeo Power Double Clubs! Both: Double Yellow Strike! (knocking down a lot more Pirate Bots) Katherine Hillard: Let's do it, Kiana! Kiana Jones: Katherine Hillard: Both: Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5